Wet Dream
by Darrencrisslover
Summary: My first attempt at Jogan! In which Julian has a wet dream about Logan and Derek does his best to get him to admit it.


**A/N: So, this is my first attempt at Jogan! The prompt ****was: ****In which Derek makes Logan admit that he had a wet dream about Julian.**

**Reviews and constructive criticism would be wonderful! **

Derek just wanted a cup of water. On his way to the kitchen, he walks past Julian's room. Given the recent events, the insane happenings of Hell Night as well as Logan finally getting his act together, Derek always made a habit of checking in of Julian. You'd think that Logan finally wising up and them getting together would be a good thing, but instead Julian had recently been having an uncharacteristic bout of insecurity. He knew Julian constantly got nightmares, and it appeared as if he was having one when he first entered the room. Julian was whimpering, and Derek took that as Julian dreaming of Logan leaving him, or perhaps he was envisioning Adam, his crazy stalker, making a reappearance. However, when Jules let out a low moan, followed by a deep "Loooooogan…", Derek wasn't as certain it was the kind of dream he was thinking about. He slowly backed out of the room, glass of water forgotten, and practically ran down the hallway as he tried to get the pictures he was having out of his mind.

The next day, the trio was studying in the oddly empty common room when Derek suddenly remembered what he'd seen the previous night. "So, Jules, why were you so late to class this morning?"

"I… Uh… slept in…" Julian stuttered, while blushing and looking down. Derek smirked. He knew for a fact that was _not _why Julian was late. He was pretty sure he'd had a few extra things to take care of that morning in the shower.

"Oh, really?" He said, in a nonchalant but still slightly suspicious tone. "Anyways," he continued, not giving Julian a chance to reply. "I checked in on you again last night. It seemed like you were having a pretty… interesting dream. Wanna share?"

"Oh, uh, na, that's okay…" Julian's cheeks got even redder as his eyes continued to burn a hole in the ground.

"But why? You always say it helps to share your dreams. Makes the nightmares seem less real," He was not going to lose this fight. Logan was listening raptly but silently. He was just as interested as Derek was.

"Yeah," Logan finally spoke up. "If you had a dream last night, I want to know. You haven't had one in a while. Anything happen?"

"It.. I, was dreaming about… it wasn't a nightmare. It was just um… about some stuff,"

"Who was it about?" Derek pushed on. They all knew that Julian rarely dreamed, and it was typically a nightmare. It was usual for him to come to them both about anything like that, so he knew that Logan was confused right about now. Logan moved closer to Julian, putting his arm around him.

"Come on, Jules. You know you can tell us about your dream. We're not going to judge you or anything. Besides, if you were dreaming about something, I'd like to know who was in the dream." Logan said as he squeezed his boyfriend's waist.

Julian's eyes grew slightly wider as he realized that the fact that he might have dreamed about somebody else was actually making Logan slightly jealous. "It was… about you, Lo," Julian said. After a moment of silence, he seemed to realize that the other two were now just waiting for him to elaborate.

"I seem to remember some… moaning, if that helps you remember," Derek said with a slight smirk. He knew he had him now.

"There… might have been some, uh, kissing and… stuff in the dream…" Julian's face looked a bit darker than a tomato right about now. Logan looked slightly taken aback, before it slowly sunk in.

"You… you had a wet dream about me? HA!"

"I don't see what's so funny, Lo," Julian grumbled.

"Oh, nothing's _funny_. I just want to know if you'd like to demonstrate what exactly was in that dream," Logan winked seductively at Jules. Derek shot up and sprinted out of the room once he realized what exactly Logan meant. The loud laughter of his two friends followed him up the corridor until he slammed his door and decided he was done checking on Jules in the middle of the night. He obviously wasn't having any kind of dreams that Derek needed to know about anymore… Besides, he had a slight suspicion that Logan would be there to take care of him if he did.


End file.
